While considerable attention has been paid to the genomic analysis of malignant tumors, benign tumors are much less studied. Meningiomas, arising from the meninges of the central nervous system, are the most common primary brain tumors, with a prevalence of ˜170,000 cases in the US (Wiemels et al., 2010, J Neurooncol, 99:307). While 90% are histologically classified as benign, meningiomas frequently invade surrounding brain and critical neurovascular structures, often causing neurological deficits. Symptomatic patients require surgical intervention or radiotherapy, as there are no established chemotherapeutic targets. Moreover, approximately 10% of meningiomas represent atypical (Grade II) or anaplastic (Grade III) forms, and are associated with increased symptom severity and greater recurrence risk. The risk factors for meningioma formation, other than female gender, increasing age and ionizing radiation exposure, are unknown. Similarly, other than loss of chromosome 22 and NF2 coding mutations, observed in 40-60% of sporadic meningiomas (Riemenschneider et al., 2006, Lancet neurology, 5:1045), the genetic architecture remains obscure, limiting options for the development of rational therapies.
Thus, there is a need in the art for compositions and methods of diagnosing meningiomas and assessing the risk for developing meningiomas. The present invention satisfies this unmet need.